A hot day in Texas
by EgderpandStridork
Summary: A hot day in Texas with the temperature of 110 leads to some cuddling


It was late in the afternoon, the perfect time to cuddle. But there was one thing wrong. It was hot as a motherfucker. John was over in Texas with Dave, where it was about 110 degrees. They were sweating their asses off in Dave's room. No matter how many fans they had in there, it would not cool down. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaavveeee!" John whined, spinning in his chair. "I want to cuddddddleeee! But it's so fucking hot!" "You think I don't fucking know that?" Dave was sweating like a roasted turkey. "Sorry John, but the only way we are going to cuddle is if you find out a way to make it cool in here." John slumped down in his chair; no way was he going to cool down the room. It's hot as fuck! "See, this is why you should of come to my place instead!" Dave rolled his eyes as John got up and sat next to him. "Fuck don't get near me Egbert, your body heat is too much to handle. And I /don't/ mean that in a flirtatious way." Dave said, scooting away from John like he had cooties.

"Damn it Dave. I'll figure something out." John fell back onto the bed and thought for a couple moments. "Well, we could put ice everywhere." "That will soak up my bed, plus with this heat, that ice won't last long." John sighed. "Fuck then let's just get naked and cuddles, fuck, I don't know." A grin grew on Daves face. "We could do that, I'm dying to get rid of these clothes anyways." Johns face went red with blush. "I-I was only k-kidding Dave!" "But I'm not, not get to stripping! I want to fucking cuddle." Dave smirked, removing his shirt, then his pants. Johns face was a dark shade of red when he sat up, removing his shirt. "Are you nervous? I mean, we've seen each other naked plenty of times before." John only replied with his face getting a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. John removed his pants and stood with his boyfriend in his boxers.

"Alright, time to get nude." Dave laughed, stripping from his boxers proudly. On the other hand, John stood there, his face insanely red. "Come on John, this was your idea damn it. Don't chicken out." "I'm not chickening out! I'm just…taking my time is all, god!" John rolled his eyes, slowly taking off his boxers. "See, that wasn't so bad." Dave said, jumping onto the bed, patting the spot next to him for John to lay down in. "Now c'mere." John sighed, rolling his eyes and crawled up next to him, snuggling into his bare chest. "You're still not fully nude…you know." John said, looking up at Dave. "What do you fucking mean? I have no clothes on." John then poked his shades. "You've still got those on, that counts as clothing." "Actually no, they're accessories. But whatever, fine." Dave hesitantly took off his shades, setting them aside on his nightstand.

"There happy?" Dave asked, looking to the side a bit to avoid eye contact with John. "Very." John smiled his buck-toothy-smile. John put his hand on Dave cheek, making him look at him. "Babe, look at me." He said, looking into Daves eyes. "Fine fine…" Dave smiled a bit, looking into Johns eyes. "I love you Strider." John blushed, nuzzling his head into Daves chest once again. "Me too, I mean. I love you too Egderp." John rolled his eyes and ignored the insult.

Dave wrapped his arms around John, pulling him close to rid any space between them. "You know, suddenly I feel insanely cool." He smiled into Johns hair. "Me too, obviously my idea was amazing." He smirked, grabbing one of Daves hands holding it. "Obviously." He smiled as they lay there, cuddling in the warm room not caring who was around. That was, until Bro walked in, unexpectedly. "Uhm. " Bro said, snapping a picture of the two of them. "This is for blackmail. Learn to lock your door Dave." He said walking out and closing the door. "Damn it!" Dave face palmed, sitting up. "I need to get the picture erased!" John groaned, putting his arm around Daves lower body, pulling him down onto the bed. "Just do it later. I want to keep cuddling." John whined, his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep. "Fine fine, later." He smiled, wrapping an arm around John and closing his eyes, drifting fast asleep.


End file.
